Home
by Tigerater
Summary: The Death Note never fell, and Near, Mello, Ryuuzaki and Light are living under the same roof. How do these ridiculously clever people exercise their mental capabilities in a normal life? Rated K for explosions and dead chickens.


My first Death Note Fanfic!

For the record, when Light speaks, it is in **bold, **when L speaks, he is _italicized_, when Near speaks, it is underlined, and Mello speaks normally. Got that?

_**Home**_

Light stared blankly out of a window during his biology lesson.

This was thoroughly noted, remembered and analysed by Ryuuzaki, who was currently sitting on the other side of the classroom.

_Light-kun might have suspicious plans going on inside his head, and he has decided to take advantage of the fact that he knows that this is my favourite class…_

**Ryuuzaki is probably thinking that I am trying to get away with a plan while he is in his favourite class. He could be more wrong, I suppose.**

_But Light-kun is just as smart as I am, thus suggesting that I am overreacting to a simple gesture. Therefore, he must be planning ahead for the future, trying to lull me into a false sense of security when he doesn't do anything._

**I have already taking into consideration that he will think that I am trying to lull him into a false sense of security. However, he is smart enough to think that this could be yet another bluff, so the only way for my plan to work is-**

_-if Light-kun isn't involved, but had already planned ahead for the occurrence to occur without him. Such a plan would only work with another person intervening, or if a timer was involved._

**Ryuuzaki has probably worked out that it musk involve-**

_-a timer, which is more likely than another person involved, leaving him with no loose ends. This means a-_

**-bomb. What else uses a timer? A perfect plan. Ryuuzaki will have probably worked out that the purpose of the bomb is to-**

_-celebrate the end of school and the beginning of the summer holidays. My guess is that the bomb is hidden in the playing fields, and is to go off in 5 minutes and 30 seconds._

**Well, Ryuuzaki, what're you going to do?**

Light turned his head to Ryuuzaki, who was absently staring at him.

**Or maybe I'm wrong. He could just be thinking about calculus after all. **

_I guess… it would have to be hidden near the gates. This is hardly a job for himself during school time. No, he must have done it after school. There is a ring, around 2 metres thick, which is not covered by the school CCTV. I only now have to look for a patch of cut up fake gras-_

The school bell rang. Light watched, and smiled slowly as Ryuuzaki leapt over his table and ran to the grounds.

**Heh. It worked. He only worked out what I wanted him to work out. Now for stage 2.**

Light fiddled with his maths paper. Waiting until everybody else had rushed outside to enjoy the summer holidays, he crept over to Ryuuzaki's desk.

**As I expected. Ryuuzaki was in such a rush that he forgot his bag. **

Out loud, he said, "**At last, I have captured the flag! 3-2 to Light!"**

**Wait, where was the flag?**

"_To the contrary Light-kun, you have lost."_

Light swivelled around and dived for his bag on the other side of the room, but it was too late. Ryuuzaki lifted the bag and pulled out the small blue flag.

"_3-2 to Ryuuzaki"_, he said while he touched the blue flag in his hand to the flag attached to his belt.

"**Ryuuzaki!"**

"_I knew all along that you would try to distract me with the bomb. I knew you didn't really plant a bomb."_

"… **I hate you Ryuuzaki."**

Suddenly, the building shook with a resounding BOOM.

"_Ligh-"_

"**It wasn't me, I swear!"**

On the outskirts of the school grounds…

"Mello!"

"What?"

"Just because I was about to get your flag did not mean that you had to blow it up with two sticks of dynamite!"

"Near, it was merely a kamikaze attack-"

"I was about to win and you know it-"

"No you weren't Ne-Oh crap, L's here."

"_Mello, did you just blow up the football pitch?"_

"Yes, L."

"_That's the fourth time this year!"_

"The science block was an accident!""

"_No it was not. Just get back to the house, or L will very angry."_

The four of them trudged back to the house.

_Light will no doubt attempt to retrieve both my flag and his flag._

**Dammit! My only choice is to attempt to steal both my flag and his flag. That's the only way I can get my points back up to 3-3. Ryuuzaki knows that I'm desperate. The only thing for me to do is to think of two choices, bluff him into thinking that I am going for the better choice, whereas actually I am using the second choice to get the flags.**

_Light-kun is going to attempt to execute a bluff, involving a good option which he thinks I will choose to stop while executing another plan secretly. Then the two options must be to…_

…_Pickpocket me while actually using someone else to take the flags._

**This will be very difficult. Ryuuzaki will probably be aware of this plan. It can only succeed with willing cooperation with-**

_-Mello or Near. Mello hates Light-kun- he will choose-_

**-Near, as he is more secretive, and is probably closer to Ryuuzaki. For this plan to work, we'll have to go to…**

**Pizza Express!**

…

How'd you like that? If this was good, SAY SOMETHING! If it was bad, SAY SOMETHING! Just say something! Hey, what just fell onto my balcony?

It looked black and rectangular. See ya!

Review!


End file.
